harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizarding World (website)
Pottermore is an official Harry Potter website to be opened to the general public at an indefinite date."J.K. Rowling announces Pottermore" on Pottermore.com It is a joint venture of J.K. Rowling and Sony, and will offer an experience focusing on the reading of the ''Harry Potter'' series, with interactive features, new information from Rowling's extensive collection of notes, and e-book editions of the books available for purchase for the first time. Rowling has also discussed a new addition to the Harry Potter series. One million people will get a chance to preview the site before its general launch in the first half of 2012. History 'Announcement and Unveiling' As a teaser for what was then a mystery announcement, a challenge was set up on 15 June, 2011. Fans had to use coordinates revealed among ten Harry Potter fan sites to piece together a word that would be the subject of her announcement.Secret Street View.com A while after all the letters (E-T-O-T-O-P-E-R-R-M) were revealed,"Secret Street View results" on Hogwarts Radio Pottermore.com was launched with a "coming soon" message and Rowling's signature. An official Twitter account was also created."Pottermore" on Twitter By the next day, a new YouTube account titled "J. K. Rowling Announces" was revealed to show a countdown which noted the official unveiling of Pottermore's nature was take to place on 23 June, 2011. Initially, fans were told only that Pottermore was not another book. A representative of Rowling told The Guardian on 16 June, 2011, "All we can say is that Pottermore is the name of J.K. Rowling's new project. It will be announced soon, and it is not a new book." Many fans guessed it was either an online game, a new fan site, or a digital encyclopedia. But all of those guesses were correct.Pottermore: New J.K. Rowling Site Sends Harry Potter Fans into a Frenzy at Yahoo! News Some fan sites reportedly had access to a sneak preview of Pottermore and, while telling they'd made "an unbreakable vow concerning its secrecy","It's official: 'Pottermore' is J.K. Rowling's next Harry Potter project!" on Mugglenet they reported it is "breathtaking in scope, detail and sheer beauty""Pottermore: JK Rowling's next big thing" at HPANA and "perfect". On 23 June, J. K. Rowling made an announcement via her Youtube account to inform fans of the nature of Pottermore: "Pottermore will be the place where fans of any age can share, participate in, and rediscover the stories. It will also be the exclusive place to purchase digital audio books and, for the first time, e-books of the ''Harry Potter series." Rowling also said that Pottermore would be open for everyone from October, 2011,"Exclusive Announcement by J.K. Rowling" though this opening date was later delayed."Making Pottermore even better" on Pottermore.com 'J.K. Rowling's announcement on YouTube' oYs1d3jAdG0 'Beta testers' Between 31 July and 6 August, there was a Magical Quill challenge, a competition in which fans had to solve a clue revealed on the main site, add the answer to the end of a special web address (http://quill.pottermore.com), and then locate the Quill on the site they are taken to. Once locating the Quill, fans were taken to a registration page for Pottermore. Approximately 1 million fans were given access through this promotion (about 143,000 a day). After each day's quota was filled, the clue was removed and replaced with a message indicating that registration had closed. Those who managed to find the Magical Quill and register received an email with a validation link that they must follow within 48 hours. Upon clicking the validation link, they became eligible for early access to Pottermore. Those granted early access will eventually receive a welcome email that allows them to access Pottermore. Not all early testers will receive this email at the same time. The Magical Quill challenge was open for seven days, from 31 July to 6 August, hence the tag-line "7 books, 7 days, 7 chances," but closed as soon as each day's spots were filled. Each day, a new clue was revealed on the main page. Each day's clue corresponded to a different book (e.g. day 1's clue relates to book 1, day 2's clue relates to book 2, and so on). The first three clues were more difficult than the last four. Access to Pottermore for the early testers chosen will not be instantaneous. Due to the number of people seeking to register, fans may have to wait several weeks before receiving the welcome email allowing them such access. When all the early entry places were filled, the Magic Quill links were withdrawn. Fans will still be able to join the email list on the homepage, but will not be able to fully register or enter until Pottermore is opened to all in 2012. On August 8, the ability to login to Pottermore was removed. Even those who registered during the promotion (and had been logged in previously with 'keep me logged in') were logged out. On 10 August, users began receiving emails confirming that they have been selected for early entry for Pottermore. The activation time was mid-August til late September. On 15 August, the ability to login to Pottermore was available once again and the beta period began for users who had received their welcome emails that day. On 26 August for 5 hours, Wizard Dueling was available. On 28 September, the site was unavailable for updating, and it was also revealed on the Pottermore Insider that all of the one million beta-tester welcome emails have finally been sent out. On 5 of November, the site was still in beta mode, and the ability to log in was complete, but usernames and passwords were limited and registration was closed. On 13 December, Wizard Dueling was once again available. 'Universal opening' Everyone, including those who missed the early registration period and/or were not picked as Beta testers, will be able to register following the end of the beta period. Registration will not give immediate access. Instead, those who register will be sent an e-mail when their account is enabled, based on order of registration and demand. The Pottermore Shop, featuring eBooks and digital audiobooks, will be opened in the first half of 2012, based on the first priority of "opening Pottermore to as many people as possible and making the experience as good as it can be.""Beta and Beyond" on Pottermore.com Originally it was announced that general registration would be opened to the public sometime around the end of October. On October 28, 2011, an announcement was made that the beta period was to be extended "so that we can make Pottermore the best experience it can be before it opens to everyone." No new date for general registration was announced, only that "...we will open registration as soon as we can." Pottermore Insider While most areas of the site remain off-limits to those who are not a member of the beta, the Pottermore Insider is available to all visitors. This feature provides the latest updates on news related to the site, including technical issues. It also featured a behind-the-scenes look at the design process for the Pottermore House crests. Since November 2011, it has featured selected artwork from fans regarding the subjects of the ''Harry Potter books, beginning with the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and continuing in sequence. The Seven Magical Quill clues Below is a list of the riddles (a.k.a. "clues") involved in the Magical Quill promotion: # The first riddle, based on and unveiled 31 July at 9:00 am London time, was How many breeds of owls were featured on the Eeylops Owl Emporium sign? Multiply this number by 49. The answer is 245, as there are 5 owl breeds. # The second riddle, based on and unveiled 1 August at 10:00 am London time, was:'' What is the number of the chapter in which Professor McGonagall cancels the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff? Multiply this number by 42.'' The answer is 588, as this happens in Chapte r 14. # The third riddle, based on and unveiled 2 August at 11:00 am London time, was:'' In the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match, in Harry's third year, how many points was Gryffindor leading by before Harry catches the Golden Snitch? Multiply this number by 35. The answer is 2100, as they led by 60 points. # The fourth riddle, based on and unveiled 3 August at 3:30 pm London time, was: ''How many students take part in the Triwizard Tournament during Harry's fourth year? Multiply this number by 28. The answer is 112, as 4 students took part in the Triwizard Tournament in 1994. # The fifth riddle, based on and unveiled 4 August at 6:00 pm London time, was: What is the house number of the Headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix in Grimmauld Place? Multiply this number by 21. The answer is 252, as the Headquarters was number 12, Grimmauld Place. # The sixth riddle, based on and unveiled 5 August at 2:00 pm London time, was: ''How many chapters are there in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Multiply this number by 14. ''The answer is 420, as there are 30 chapters. # The seventh and final riddle, based on and unveiled 6 August at 1 am London time, was: ''How many Deathly Hallows are there? Multiply this number by 7. ''The answer is 21, as there are 3 Deathly Hallows. On the first day, keying in the correct URL would redirect you to Sony USA's website , where a maroon screen reads 'Your journey begins here'. Click on it, and you will see a screen filled with floating feathers, but only one is the Magic Quill. It has an aura of luminous blue around it, and clicking on it will bring you to the registration site. On the second day, keying in the correct URL would redirect you to the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 photo gallery on the official Warner Bros. website. In the gallery a photo of the Magic Quill on a pink background was added. Clicking it would redirect you to the Pottermore registration page. On the third day, keying in the correct URL would redirect you to guardian.co.uk, where the page has the article of Pottermore . Usually where the calendar is, the Magic Quill box filled its space. You had to move your mouse quickly from side to side to levitate the quill. After levitating the Magic Quill a "Congratulations" message would appear, and the ad box would slowly load a "Now begin your journey" link. Clicking the link redirected you to the Pottermore registration page. On the fourth day, keying in the correct URL would redirect you right to the 'Congratulations! You have found The Magical Quill' page on pottermore.com where you can register. Initially, the answer redirected to Sony's page selling Sony Blu-Ray players, Sony PlayStation 3s, and Harry Potter Merchandise, but there was no magical quill. This issue went on for a couple minutes until it was resolved by redirecting the URL to the registration page, skipping the search for the quill entirely. On the fifth day, keying in the correct URL would redirect you to Scholastic's Harry Potter page. At the top, there was a banner ad for Pottermore. Floating feathers appeared, and the magical quill had an aura of luminous blue around it. Clicking the Magic Quill would give you a "Congratulations" message, and the ad box would slowly load a "Now begin your journey" link. Clicking the link redirected you to the Pottermore registration page. On the sixth day, keying in the correct URL would redirect you to Universal's Wizarding World of Harry Potter . On the homepage (after the intro) there was the Magic Quill with an aura of luminous blue around it. Clicking the Magic Quill would give you a "Congratulations" message, and the ad box would load a "Now begin your journey" link. Clicking the link redirected you to the Pottermore registration page. On the seventh day, keying in the correct URL would redirect you to Warner Brothers' Parseltongue Translator. On the homepage (after the intro), users had to select the Magic Quill from a selection of quills in an ad space. Clicking the Magic Quill would give you a "Congratulations" message, and the ad box would load a "Now begin your journey" link. Clicking the link redirected you to the Pottermore registration page. External links *Pottermore.com *Pottermore on Twitter *Pottermore Insider *"About Magical Quill" *Sony.com Notes and references de:Pottermore es:Pottermore fr:Pottermore ru:Pottermore Category:Websites (real-world)